Navi, I Don't Think We're In Hyrule Anymore
by Dr. Yuki
Summary: A mysterious bandit steals a gauntlet that can travel throughout dimensions, when Link touches this gauntlet and got sent to Konoha in the Naruto world! NarutoLegend Of Zelda crossover! And yes I do have some planned pairings. gives devious look
1. Navi, I Don't Think We're In Hyrule

**Navi, I Don't Think We're In Hyrule Anymore…Chap1: Navi, I Don't Think We're In Hyrule Anymore**

**Disclaimer: I didn't create the world of Naruto or Hyrule, these are not mine! Plus the gauntlet idea was sort of ripped off of Danny Phantom!**

**A/N: I hope you like it. This is in 3rd person point of view. This is a crossover! **

It was an average day in Hyrule, people were treading in the market, animals were running in the fields and a bandit who had just stolen a precious artifact from Hyrule Castle and was being chased down… What? Not normal you say? Well, this would be considered normal if you were a blonde haired, blue eyed boy clad in green, named Link.Yes, this would indeed be very normal. Anyway this blonde, Link we shall call him, ran the castle courtyard into the corridor.

Looking for this bandit, he found the princess, Zelda, tied and gagged in a corner. He gave her a look of worry as he untied her. "The bandit, go after him!" Zelda said immediately after her mouth was untied. He nodded and obeyed (of course she _was_ the princess). He ran through another full of turns and doors until he reached the lobby.

In the lobby was a bandit, mostly wrapped up in bandages, except for one eye and his hands (obviously an attempt at not being seen). He held a large heavy looking gauntlet; it had three jewels in it, one red, one blue, and one green. Link charged at him and lashed his sword, but he missed by an inch. Link slashed a few more times; the bandit dodged each slash with ease. Link started to get mad and slashed wildly, the bandit grabbed Link's hand with much force. "Its useless." He whispered.

Links span around and flipped the bandit. As the bandit got up Link grabbed the gauntlet, and it was A LOT heavier than he thought (it was probably pure silver or something). Struggling to carry the gauntlet Link was vulnerable and the bandit took advantage of that he snatched it up with now trouble at all. "Let go you twerp" the bandit said. Link just gripped it harder. The bandit loosely slipped the gauntlet on his arm "Take me away from here the farthest place you can!" he said, unaware that Link was still touching the gauntlet. The gauntlet was glowing madly, and that was the last thing that Link remembered before he woke up with a silver haired man in a mask standing a few feet away. Then Link whispered "Navi, I don't think we're in Hyrule anymore…"

"Well looks like morning glory is up." Said the silver haired man. He held out a hand to help Link up. "Sorry….ummm, person…What's your n- HOLY SHIT I'M LATE! AGAIN!" the man without even thinking grabbed Link's wrist and dragged him through a village marketplace. Up ahead Link could see a bridge, with three people, who all looked around his age. One was a boy with blonde spiked up hair in an orange jumpsuit….thingy…. Another one was a girl, with pink hair, green eyes, and a red dress with black shorts under. The third one was another guy, he had jet black hair, and azure (dark blue) eyes, he wore a navy shirt and white shorts. (they all had the same shoes though). "Your late!" said the girl with the pink hair said, pouting"…Again!" "I'm not late, you're early!" the man smiled…or at least he seemed to.

"Who's that?" the girl asked, with an odd tone of interest. "Oh that is… eh…." The man now looked at Link with confusion. "Link, his name is link." Said a girl who looked rather short for her age. She had long silver hair (but it was a lighter tone than the man's), she had purple eyes, and was wearing a very pale blue gown, it was shirred until the end of the bust, then it flowed out and went to just above her knees. "Uhh, yeah that." The man said "And who are you sweetie?" he patted the girls head (because of how tall she was). "I'm Navi!" she said with a sweet smile, her voice was quite soft (A/N: But of course since this is NAVI we're talking about, heaven forbid she tries to get someone's attention by saying "Hey, listen!").

"Awww she's so cute, and short!" the blonde started. "Please don't call me short…" Navi said, but she was to quiet because the blonde kept on going."Shorty, midget, munchkin, bug, short round, short stub, shawty, mini…" "Please don't-""Teeny, tiny, Chihuahua, li'l girl, small…""Excuse me but" "Short! Short, short, short, short, short, short, short SHORT! HAHA!" Uh-oh, now Navi was mad, she took in one big breath and…"**_HEY LISTEN!_**" she shouted. The blonde suddenly stopped. "Thank you, please don't call me short!" she told him, her polite tone completely returning. "Right, well hi Link! My name is Sakura Haruno" the pink haired girl, Sakura, said. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki." The blonde, Naruto said. "Sasuke Uchiha." The boy with black hair said.

"And I am Kakashi Hatake! Now, who the heck are you?" Kakashi asked. "We're umnnn… Travelers." "How the hell do you travel? Falling out of the sky or something? When I found Link, he was passed out." Kakashi said with a tone of annoyance in his voice. "We got ambushed by a bunch of…NINJAS! And one had a…GIANT SNAKE!" Navi said. _Ninjas? NINJAS? Who the heck would believe something that stupid! NINJAS! I'm so stupid! GRRR! Oh yeah, this guy is going to so kill me! And yeah A GIANT SNAKE, THAT'S BELIEVABLE! Oh crud!_ Navi thought to herself. "WHAT!" Kakashi said with a look of shock on his face. _NINJAS, it HAD to be ninjas, and the snake HELLO? Oh monkeys!_ "…And he had a giant snake with him!" Kakashi said. "Mmhmmm…" Navi said, smacking her forehead. "OH MY GOD! ITS ORICHAMARU! KIDS YOU WAIT HERE, I'M GONNA GO TELL TSUNADE!" Kakashi said in a total panic as he ran. The others all had faces of worry and shock (except for Link). Navi's mouth just hung open in disbelief _He actually BELIEVED that! Holy…deku…stumps! I AM SO GOOD!_

"Ohmigosh!" Sakura said "I hope Orichamaru isn't really here! He might try to take Sasuke-kun again!" "Are you okay? I mean after getting attacked like that you must hurt!" said Naruto. "I think we should go after Kakashi." Said Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke motioned for Link and Navi to follow. Right when they were going to embark, something or someone grabbed Sakura and pulled her back into the woods. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "Sakura-san!" Naruto shouted. The group ran back into the woods, to find a sound ninja with Sakura. He had a kunai to her neck. If you give us Uchiha Sasuke we won't kill his little girlfriend here." "Little? I think your mistaking Sakura for Navi!" Naruto said with a smirk. "Shut up!" said the ninja. "So Orichamaru really is here." Sasuke said nonchalantly "Where is he?" "I won't say so if you don't say PLEASE!" the ninja said.

Sasuke growled and charged at him with a kunai. The ninja deflected it as Naruto threw a shuriken at him. Navi looked toward Link and smiled, urging him to help. The sound ninja had just dodged all of the shurikens that Naruto threw, and Sasuke was starting to do hand signs. Link got out his sword as Sasuke started to do his Fire Style Justu. _Whoa, he can BREATH FIRE!_ Navi thought. Link ran up to the sound ninja who was still holding Sakura. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to do something.

Link snuck behind the ninja and about to slash, the ninja grabbed his green hat (tearing a hole in it in the process) and threw it to the ground. Uh-oh, Link suddenly went berserk. He shoved the ninja with such force that he dropped Sakura (Navi caught her) then he tackled him completely on the ground (and here's the most berserk part). He then stabbed right through the ninja's body, from his back to his front, no joke! He had stabbed the ninja about 13 times when he was finally satisfied. His sword and hands drenched with blood, he stood on top of the ninja. Then the other kids had gotten to hear the first 5 words Link had said since he got there "No one touches the hat." He said, in a very serious and enraged tone that even Sasuke, the avenger, was somewhat shocked by it.

But it wasn't over yet, and then a pale man with snake-like eyes grabbed Sasuke in a tight bind, with a giant snake behind him. _You have GOT to be kidding me! A ninja, with a GIANT SNAKE! I knew I was a magical fairy and all but I didn't know that whatever I said would happen. What a twisted world!_ Navi thought. "You must be a lot wiser than I thought, I used invisibility justsus, put ninjas undercover to MAKE SURE you didn't suspect anything, yet you STILL found me out!" the ninja said. "What do we do?" Navi whispered to Naruto, Link, and Sakura. "Orichamaru is to strong, and I think we're too tired to fight him…. Dang it…. I know! Navi, scream! Scream for help!" "What?" "A scream as loud as your scream is sure to draw attention! Heck! Your scream is so ear piercing, all you would need to do is add a teeny bit of chakra to it and it could be a totally hostile jutsu!" "Okay… here we go AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Navi screamed as loud as she could. Naruto and Sakura plugged their ears. Even Orichamaru was affected, it was so loud he HAD to do something or else he felt like he was going to go deaf. He thoughtlessly let go of Sasuke just to cover his hurting ears (Sasuke also covered his ears).

Almost immediately Kakashi and a lady with dirty blonde hair came storming into the forest (holding their hands over their ears of course). Navi then stopped. But it was to late, the second the man saw the lady with Kakashi he fled. A few other ninjas caught up with them as the lady instructed to go in the direction the man fled. Following Kakashi and the lady came a bunch of other people wondering what the entire racket was about. "Calm down" the women said "We have already sent a few of our ninjas to go after him, go back to what your were doing now." "Dang it! Why hello, who are you two?" "I'm Link" said Link. "I'm Navi" said Navi. "Hello Link, Navi, I am Tsunade. I'm the Hokage!"

Later that night…

"So let me get this strait. You two are travelers from a different continent called Hyrule, and you came from Deku, the Village Of The Sacred Tree? Your mom got bitten by a snake and the antidote ingredients are all on _this_ continent. And then you got ambushed." Tsunade said. "Yes, exactly." Navi said. _Man, I should be an author! I rock at making up stories!_ Navi thought to herself, incredibly proud of herself for another story success. "Well after today, I think it might not be safe for you two younglings to be traveling all alone. And since all of the ingredients are at the stops that Team 7 is making for their next mission. You are going to travel with them! How convenient that everywhere they're going, there's an ingredient!" Tsunade said cheerfully. "Yes, really its so nice to be with some….good experienced ninjas!" Navi said. "You will start on your travels tomorrow morning. Good luck." Tsunade said.

**End of Chap.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Notes:**

_"Your mom got bitten by a snake and the antidote ingredients are all on this continent."_

**If anyone has read my yaoi fic, they might've guessed that that is indeed the same plot as Ingredients of Love !**


	2. Navi,I Don't Think So

Navi, I Don't Think We're In Hyrule Anymore…Chap 2: Navi, They Think I'm Royalty

Disclaimer: I didn't create the worlds of Hyrule or Naruto, These are not mine!

A/N: I hope you liked it so far! Please, if you have ANY advice in pairings feel free to tell me! I really want some more good pairings!

**-Navi,I Don't Think So-**

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday had to be the weirdest day EVER! While waiting for Kakashi on the _

_Bridge outside of the village, as usual Kakashi was totally rushing to get to us and _

_These two other people with him! One was a small girl, named Navi, she seems _

_Nice, though I don't think she likes Naruto a lot. The other was a blonde guy, _

_Named Link; he was dressed in all green. Actually… He was pretty cute! But, I _

_Must digress! I AM FOREVER FAITHFUL TO SASUKE! Maybe if he _

_Is cute enough, all the other girls in Konoha would step off of Sasuke! I don't _

_Know if he's THAT cute though. Then later, he totally rescued me (I owe him!) _

_When a sound ninja got his hat, he went TOTALLY BERSERK! What _

_Is up with that? Uh-oh, here comes Naruto (ugh I HATE that guy !). If he _

_Sees a single sentence in this I WILL DIE!_

_Write Later,_

_Sakura_

…Haruno Sakura of Team 7 had just finished writing as Naruto Uzumaki was making his way toward her. She abruptly closed her book. "What'cha writing?" the blonde said, with his usual fox smile pasted on his face. "None of your business!" she snapped at him angrily. It was a nice warm summer day, the calm weather made up for the commotion the previous day. Link and Navi had been set up with Team 7 so they wouldn't have to travel alone while gathering ingredients (supposedly) for an antidote of some sort. While walking through a forest path, Link and Navi, the new travelers, lagged behind the rest of Team 7.

"Why are we traveling with these people?" Link asked Navi "We hardly even know them." "We should be with people who can protect us while we find out how to get back home." Navi told him. "We can take care of ourselves fine! Remember it was _me_ who rescued _them_." He said. "Yeah, but we have no idea how things work here! We can't be wandering around in an alternate dimension without knowing what the heck to do!" she retorted somewhat fiercely. _Right…The only reason she _really_ wants to be with these guys is because she thinks that Sasuke guy is hot…_ Link thought to himself.

After a little more walking, Navi was starting to complain "Are we _there_ yet! My feet have never been this tired_ in my life!_" she moaned. "Navi, your feet have _never_ been tired in your life you always fl-""Shut up!" Navi whispered furtively. "Have you even _walked_ before? This is nothing! We've only been walking an hour!" Naruto argued. "Well I'm not used to walking this much! I usually have a more sophisticated way to travel!" she said. "Oh I'm sorry this isn't so luxurious little miss princess!" Naruto argued. "Shut up!" she retorted.

"You" he said.

"You!" she said

"You!"

"Will you shut up?"

"Shorty! Short!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

They continued to fight. "What morons." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "Yeah! _Totally_!" Sakura agreed. Link rolled his eyes.

"Short!" Naruto continued.

"Dumb blonde!" Navi started to say.

"Shut up you b-"

"Don't even think of it!"

"Of what?"

"Calling me…You know what!"

"A b-"

"Shut up! Great now my feet are in pain, and so are my ears because I have to hear your _annoying_ voice!" Navi said.

"Oh, your _poor_ feet! If you think that's tough, then you'd NEVER be able to tolerate what I put up with on a DAILY BASIS!" Naruto retorted.

"Hey, my feet have never been this TIRED ever! Stop making such a big deal about me being tired, okay! They _really hurt_!"

"Okay! That's it!" Naruto said, REALLY annoyed. He suddenly swept her off of her feet and shouldered her. "What are you doing!" she demanded, now really mad. "I'm carrying you." He said. "Why" she asked. "Since your feet are SO tired. As long as this SHUTS YOU UP!" "What? Let go of me! Don't make me scream! I WILL SCREAM!" she said. She never did scream, though she threatened to until she gave up and let Naruto carry her. She fell asleep a bit after.

"Poor girl. She's exhausted." Sakura said, sympathetically. "As long as she's not talking." Naruto said flatly. "Humph. Brat." Sasuke said. "Seriously! Who complains_ that much_ just about walking?" Sakura agreed. _Someone who has never even _used_ her feet before, that's who!_ Link thought.

Later that night….

The group had set up camp shortly after dark. Navi was awake and _incredibly _hyper (due to the extra sleep of course). They ate dinner (Naruto's choice, ramen) and after a long awkward silence when everybody seemed to be staring at the fire, Sakura finally broke the silence.

"So Link, what's it like where you live? A whole other continent! Wow!" she said. "Oh, yeah, Hyrule." Link said, with a slight bit of nervousness in his tone. "Well… My village umm…" "Deku, you called it, right?" Sakura said. "Yeah, it's a forest village on the southwestern corner of Hyrule. It was very peaceful and nice. Everyone there was really motley I guess." "Is there a sacred tree of some type, I mean since the village is named Deku, The Sacred Tree Village?" Sakura said. "Yes, The Great Deku Tree." He said. "Cool! So what were your friends like?" she asked. "Navi, they're getting curious…" Link whispered to Navi as quietly as possible. "It's fine, just don't reveal anything that might make them suspicious." She told him. He nodded and continued.

"I had quite a few friends, Zelda, Saria, Navi, Ruto…" Link started. "Ahahaha! Chick magnet eh? Or are you just plain girly?" Naruto teased, elbowing Link. "Hey stop it!" Navi said in his defense. "I'll stop when I want to stop!" Naruto replied in a mocking tone. The two flared at each other as the other four were having a normal conversation.

"So what fighting styles does your village have? Does your clan specialize in any specific type? Do you have any special types of bloodlines in you?" Kakashi asked forwardly. Navi was the one good with stories, so Link felt quite screwed. "F-fighting styles…My village…teaches…different stuff. Not meant as much for stealth and speed, but for power and effectiveness…" _Okay, you're doing well Link…_He thought to himself.

"Wow! How cool!" Sakura beamed. "Do you have any bloodlines in you?" Sasuke asked intently. "Well…not really… I don't even know my parents…" He muttered the last part, he said quietly to himself. "You didn't know your parents! How sad!" Sakura said, it seemed as if she was listening a bit to well. "How come?" "I….don't like to talk about it…."Link said, kind of nervous. "And Navi?" Kakashi asked, looking at her and Naruto fighting."She's just…a friend." Link replied _a friend that was my personal fairy, but not one of the cool ones. She never healed, oh no. All she did was-_ Link's thoughts were interrupted by a loud "HEY LISTEN!"

It was (of course) our dearest Navi. She had grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him towards her. His feet were practically hovering above the ground. The other four stared at the two and for a moment there was an awkward silence. Navi dropped Naruto and just drifted to her seat. _She is surprisingly strong for her size…_Kakashi thought. "We should probably go to bed…" Sakura said. "Right! Well I'm not sleepy, so I'll keep watch!" Navi said. "Oh now I feel _really_ sa-"Naruto started. "Just let it go." Sasuke told him, giving a dirty look, "I want to get some sleep tonight, and I won't be able to with you two sparring again!" Naruto just pouted and as he lie down.

The next day they headed off, though Navi was now tired (and grumpy), they forced her to walk so her sleeping cycle doesn't get messed up. " 'We can't have a nocturnal' he says 'It'll mess up your sleeping cycle' he says. I'm a damn fairy, I don't even need to sleep if I don't want to, and I just do to keep myself beautiful…" Navi grumbled to Link as the two lagged behind. "Well, you have to get used to using your legs, you can't just fly." Link said in a hushed voice. "Link, will you carry me?"Navi asked giving him a "cute" look. The sad part was that she actually looked serious. He gave her a look and she kept on dragging her feet along the dusty path ahead.

"It was you who wanted to travel with these people anyway!" Link pointed out. "Well, I just wanted to be with people who were experienced in this place." Navi replied. "Right…,"Link said ,"You just think Sasuke is hot." "What!" Navi squealed. "I DON'T THINK SASUKE'S HOT! N-never mind!" Of course Navi brought attention to herself.

"YOU THINK SASUKE'S HOT? I bet your one of those crazy obsessed fangirls!" Naruto yelled. "Wh-what? What's happening Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Inner Sakura: _Well you're going to have to go through me first! There's now way I'm going to let you get my precious Sasuke!_ "I _said_ I DIDN'T think he was hot! Don't you listen?" Navi said. Sasuke who was just giving Navi a dirty look, had a look that said 'Thank God!' on his face. And Sakura gave a sigh of relief. "Whatever." Sakura said. Inner Sakura: _YOU BETTER STEP OFF! _"Heh! Sure…. That's what they all say!" Naruto said. Kakashi was just thinking _Kids these days…_. Naruto and Navi just kept on ranting and raving for the day. Yes, the rest of the crew knew, this was going to be one…long….trip…

**End of Chap.**

**A/N: Sorry for the looooooooooooong time without updating. I'm such a big procrastinator….Oh well; I will accept all laments and lectures for the long no-writing period.**


	3. Abi Doesn't Think We're In Hyrule Either

**Navi, IDon't Think We're in Hyrule Anymore**

**Chap3: Abi doesn't think we're in Hyrule Either...**

**A/N: Sorry for the long non updating gap, I mean, talks about MAJOR GROUNDING o.o; oh well. I hope your love for this story still burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns! **

**KINDA/PRETTY IMPORTANT: Mainly including Navi has directed this towards an Ocarina of time thing, but I would like to let you know we will be including characters, items, and other things from other games.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Zelda, thank you!**

**Bold** is a different language, 'kay?

**-------**

_Dear diary,_

_Talk about odd. One day everything is run of the mill ordinary, the next day, _

_BOOM! The weirdest mission in the world is shoved in your face! Whatever, I guess._

_So this Navi person and her brother Link. Well I think they're related… How odd._

_There Navi and Naruto are, arguing about some gosh forsaken reason. I knew Navi _

_And Naruto didn't get along, but I thought they'd be a BIT quieter. Or they'd actually _

Get along_ HA! As if! Then again we're talking about Loud and Louder, so I wonder _

_What's up? Dang, Sasuke is sure looking good today, we're approaching supposed to _

_Be entering a village soon, I'm not sure which ones, but we're supposed to stop in a _

_Few nearby villages for something. OH GOD! I GOTTA GO_

_-Sakura_

Sakura immedietly stopped writing as she heard a large cracking sound, and I mean LARGE! "YOU LITTLE PUNK! GET OVER HERE!" Navi shouted as Naruto fearfully backed up. "Wh-whoa, don't do anything rash…" "I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" she flared. Heaven knows exactly what Naruto did that was so horrible, but Navi was sleepy and in a typically bad mood at such times. Naruto tripped over a rock as he backed up.

Hopelessly sitting on his butt he pleaded, "S-simmer down!!!" Kakashi looked over with an expression of shock on his face, though he seemed frozen in his position, not even looking at his book. Navi was shouting in a language foreign to any ninja and even most hyrulians (most likely cussing). High over her head she was carrying a large tree, yes a large tree. Dee rooted and bug infested, but she seemed mad enough not to care. The thing was probably at least seventeen feet long, and pretty thick a well.

Unfortunately Link had gone off earlier that morning to train and nobody else could control her. They were basically all staring, waiting to see what happens.

-------

The forest scene was beautiful and serene. Link observed his surroundings. Trees surrounded him in a small clearing. He gave a small smile and started training. He took his sword out swinging it in various ways, practicing moves. He went on until while practicing his horizontal strike. Suddenly he heard a large crack, then another, and then a big BOOM! "Shi-"he turned around and gaped at what he saw.

He chopped down a rather large tree which had something behind it. It was a large pond that seemed to pop out of nowhere. In the middle of it was an island with a few trees and some grass, but in the middle of the island was a… Conch shell? He narrowed his eyes to see if he was actually seeing this. Indeed it was a giant conch shell in the middle.

Link stepped over the collapsed tree, stepping onto the shore of the pond. The opening in the conch thing was enormous; a person could easily go in. Link hesitantly swam to the small island and closely inspected the shell. It seemed dull, though it could shine brighter, and has. He saw a hole in the opening that seemed to lead nowhere. He shyly took a small step forward, which unfortunately caused him to fall into the fall.

Somehow he didn't crash and fall like he had expected to, instead he eased to his feet, almost floating until he landed lightly to his toes. "What the heck?!" he exclaimed, before seeing a girl in front of him. The area he was wasn't… Well it wasn't exactly a place he's seen, though it looked familiar. The walls were black though there were colorful glowing dots on them and in front of him was a small pool.

In the pool was a girl. She seemed to be struggling to move. She had long red curly hair and a pale skin tone. She looked up which revealed the fact that she was wearing glasses but besides that naked, with nothing but her red curls to cover herself. "WHOA WOMEN GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Link exclaimed his hands flailing in the air. "Ugh I hate this…" she said, "I think I still have powers…" she muttered. A small beam of light flashed and the girl was clothed.

She wore a short white dress much like Navi's. "Wait, are you a….. Fairy?" Link asked the girl, finally recognizing his surroundings. "Yes, but I somehow have been reduced to such a…. Awkward form." She said, "Do you know what happened? I don't think we're in Hyrule anymore…" she muttered. Link nodded, "Yeah, don't think so." He seemed slightly irritated. "I've been drained of so much power since I got here… You, in the green, if you would please help me…"

"Fine, just follow me…" He said, having a bad feeling about the situation at hand.

--------

"GET… YOU'RE…. ASS… OVER HERE!" A certain silver haired girl shouted. Naruto had proceeded to hind behind various boulders as Navi turned them into gravel with the large tree she was (still) carrying. The blonde quickly took cover behind another large rock. Link quietly crept up, seeing the commotion at hand. Kakashi was in a remote corner reading his book hoping to not be noticed. Sakura was a good distance away trying to strike up a conversation with Sasuke, who seemed to be more interested in seeing Naruto cower.

"Navi?" Link said. "NAVI?!" he repeated. "Excuse me, but. NAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the red headed fairy shouted. It seemed as if everything froze, even the birds. "WH-what the?" Link stuttered. "It's a fairy thing," the redhead whispered. Navi looked away, immedietly dropping the tree inches away from Naruto. She looked shocked, "Abi? Wh-what a… pleasant surprise…" she said to the redhead.

_Why the hell is she here? Why isn't she in Hyrule?!_ Navi thought. "This is our cousin, Abi. I don't know _how she got here_. But I guess she was heading in the same direction. Heh, Heh, _Heh_…." She said. "Uh, I'm gonna go talk to my cousin now, in private…" "About what?" Naruto asked nosily. "Cows!" Navi said hastily. She then went up to Abi, pulling her into a corner and started speaking to her in a language that no one could understand. Ancient Hyrulian.

"**How did you get here?!" **

"**I don't know! I went to sleep as I usually do. BOOM I wake up here!"**

"…**. I know. That happened to me too, but I mean, I got in here because Link touched the gaun…"**

"**Touched what? Navi, tell me! If you're here and I'm here, I bet we aren't the only fairies around this place. This… world that's not our own…"**

"**Before Link and I arrived here he was touching this gauntlet that was hidden away in the Hyrule Castle. Some bandit who was trying to get it. The bandit said, 'Take me some place far away.' And then we woke up here."**

"**But if **_**you guys**_** were touching it how did **_**I **_**get here?"**

"**I'm not sure, I mean, Link was standing there and he touched it, and I was touching him…"**

"…**And he was touching the floor, which was touching the castle, which was touching the ground, which was touching… Everybody in the village…"**

"**Who were touching each other, which were touching animals and water and…"**

"**Which was touching my island which was touching my fountain which was touching, me which was…?"**

"**Oh Zant! We've gotta tell Link!"**

----------

Once the two were done with the conversation everyone was staring at them, mainly wondering what gibberish they were speaking. "What the hell?!" Naruto said obnoxiously, breaking the silence. "We were talking about our family farm's cows, and horses."Abi said. "LIKE EPONA!" Navi chimed in.

Link rolled his eyes as the rest moved on. "Come on then, let's go." Abi welcomed herself into the little crew of people which nobody seemed to acknowledge it.

_This is going to be very interesting…_ Abi thought as she saw Navi and Naruto arguing. Sakura attempting to flirt with Sasuke. Link standing back, scared that Navi will attack Naruto, miss, and hit him. And Kakashi, reading his book.

"Such a motley crew…" Abi muttered.

"Too bad, they're going to have to die."

---------

**A/N: FINALLY UPDATED YAY!!!!!!!!!**

**Yeah hope you liked it :D!**


End file.
